Kathy Stabler
Maureen Stabler Kathleen Stabler Richard Stabler Elizabeth Stabler Elliot Stabler, Jr. Bernadette Stabler Joseph Stabler Three unnamed brothers-in-law Two unnamed sisters-in-law One unnamed sister |status = Alive |playedby = Isabel Gillies |first = "Payback" |last = "Delinquent" }} Kathy Stabler is the wife of Detective Elliot Stabler, and the mother of five children. Their children are Maureen, Kathleen, Elizabeth, Dickie, and Elliot, Jr. Kathy is a devout Catholic. History Elliot and Kathy first met at a party; when she first saw Elliot, Kathy wanted to kiss him but was scared. Meanwhile, it took Elliot three beers to work up a nerve to say "Hello" and then they got really drunk while getting together ( : "Gray"; in previous episodes, it has been said that Elliot and Kathy were married before Elliot went into the Marines, which he joined after graduating high school, so it's possible that Elliot and Kathy were high school students at Catholic School Sisters of Mercy School that went to a college frat party with mutual friends). Elliot and Kathy have admitted to sneaking out of the house to meet each other late at night ( : "Sophomore Jinx") when Elliot caught Maureen sneaking in late at night and he grounded her. They got married when they were 17 years old with a baby (Maureen) on the way. After Maureen was born, Elliot and Kathy took turns taking care of the baby and working to support themselves; Kathy would work days while Elliot would work at night ( : "Stolen"). Elliot went into the Marines when he turned 18 and came back after about 2 years when Maureen was a toddler (Shaken). Kathy got pregnant again while Elliot was unemployed so he became a cop, attending the Academy; he was at a shoot out that was shown on television which Kathy saw and went into premature labor, giving birth to Kathleen (Serendipity). Elliot started working at the Special Victims Unit around the time the twins, Richard and Elizabeth, were born. Before being partnered with Olivia Benson in 1999, Elliot was partnered with Jo Marlowe (his first female partner), Pete Breslin, Dave Rosetti, and "Old Fatso" Alfonse. It's unknown of the relationship between Jo and Kathy but Jo asked Olivia if she and Elliot ever slept together but Olivia denied it, saying that he's married ( : "Torch"). Pete remembered Kathy but after several years of not being in touch, he did not know that Elliot and Kathy were separated ( : "Ripped"); Dave Rosetti committed suicide and "Old Fatso" retired to Florida when Olivia joined the unit and became Elliot's partner. Elliot was also briefly partnered with Dani Beck while separated from Kathy, but they did meet when Elliot went to the hospital after being stabbed by a pen; Donald Cragen had notified Kathy who was worried. Although Kathy was pleasant to Dani, she later revealed that she did not like her, possibly suspected that there was something going on between Elliot and Dani, who were holding hands before Kathy came in and Elliot quickly dropped Dani's hand. He introduced Kathy as his wife despite their separation ( : "Cage", "Burned"). Elliot did not like to bring his work home, he did not want to be the window to the world he sees and is overprotective of his children ( : "Slaves", "Wrong Is Right", "Serendipity", "Sophomore Jinx", "Lunacy"). This caused problems in the marriage as Elliot did not like to open up ( : "Monogamy") and it was making it difficult to live with, so after 20 years of marriage, Kathy filed for separation and moved herself and the kids to live with her mother's ( : "Doubt"). Kathy was also worried that Elliot preferred to spend most of his time with Olivia rather than with his family, with Olivia being an attractive single woman which scared Kathy into thinking she may lose her husband; but she didn't need to worry as Elliot used to talk about her all the time and Olivia respected their marriage (Swing, Burned, Torch). Kathy did encourage Elliot to see and be more involved in their children's lives as it was hard for them with their parents being separated. Kathy eventually filed for divorce ( : "Raw") to which Elliot had not signed the divorce papers, as he had them at home. He wouldn't talk to her or her lawyer about signing the divorce papers ( : "Clock") until he was involved in a case where a married couple were vicious towards each other, accusing of rape and setting the other on fire while in a bitter divorce and custody battle. Elliot realized that love can warp into hate, and there's nothing you won't do and he did not want Kathy to ever regret him so he signed the divorce papers ( : "Burned"). However, after Elliot nearly lost his job for allegedly killing a young man, he went over to Kathy's and wanted to return home as he didn't want to lose his family because he loves them. Kathy gave him another chance, starting things slow to have drinks to discuss there future ( : "Sin") and to spend more time with their children (Responsible, Pretend). One night, Elliot went on a case of a murdered woman and found a connection she had of a love affair with a married man with three children; later Elliot and Olivia discovered the dead bodies of the wife and children which rattled Elliot to check on his sleeping kids, which helped him. Elliot and Kathy got intimate ( : "Annihilated"). Two months later, Kathy confronted Elliot about him wanting to move back home, but instead something had changed for Kathy who now didn't care about her ego or her pride, she wanted Elliot to return home for herself as she's now pregnant. Elliot was shocked at the news of the pregnancy but moved back home ( : "Screwed", "Alternate"). While midway through her fourth pregnancy with her fifth child, Kathy was held hostage at knife point by Dori Donovan (Cynthia Nixon) who claimed to have multiple personality disorder. Elliot and Olivia rushed to the Stablers' home, Elliot managing to get Kathy out of the house and restraining Dori ( : "Alternate"). Elliot had encountered a few cases that had him worried about the baby's health as Kathy was now over 40-years-old, but decided not to have anything tested as the family was Catholic ( : "Savant", "Inconceivable") but near the end of the pregnancy term, Elliot was seriously injured after being head-butted that caused him to temporary lose his eyesight. Although the new child on the way is scary enough, the thought of not seeing his child terrified him enough to face his attacker in court ( : "Blinded"). Then there was a case about a young child who's paternity turned out to be a result of an affair that was still going on which devastated the father who asked Elliot what would he feel if the child who he believed was his turned out not to be? Elliot questioned if he was indeed the father of Kathy's baby as they were separated at the time. Kathy did say she dated while they were separated (as did Elliot) but the conversation was cut short when Elliot was called the case. The next day, Elliot was supposed to be taking Kathy to her Doctor's appointment as her car was in the shop but a new lead in the case had Elliot travel a long distance so Olivia volunteered to take Kathy to her appointment. On the way, Olivia and Kathy were crashed into by a drunken driver; Kathy's legs were pinned down by the dashboard, causing her to lose a lot of blood and her water broke, getting into labor. Kathy was in and out of consciousness with Olivia now in the backseat to assist the medics and Kathy while the firefighters managed to get Kathy out of the car and into the ambulance where she gave birth to a baby boy. Kathy stopped breathing and the meds performed CPR on her. Elliot was notified of the accident by Fin and rushed over to the hospital by the helicopter, Elliot came rushing to Kathy's hospital room where she was awake and informed him that they had a boy. Elliot was very relieved that Kathy and the baby was alright; Kathy told him that he was indeed the father of her baby which he already knew. Kathy decided to name their son after Elliot ( : "Paternity") and calling the baby Eli for short ( : "Inconceivable"). Eli was not an easy baby, as he had colic ( : "Closet", "Authority"). Elliot and Kathy went through some tough times since the birth of their son when their daughter Kathleen was arrested again for breaking & entering as well as stealing before being diagnosed with bipolar disorder, which she inherited from her grandmother Bernadette Stabler (with whom Kathy had a close relationship) ( : "Swing"). Elliot went into his old ways of not contacting Kathy before they separated and did not notify her with his undercover stint. Elliot got shot twice in the arm and chest but continued to see the case through. When he asked the undercover cop that has been arrested to call his family, he informed Elliot that his family left him a long time ago as they no longer could handle him being a cop. Elliot realized that he could have lost Kathy and his children again (she attempted to leave Elliot once more but was stopped by Olivia, who comforted her that she'll have Elliot to call her) and was at home in bed with Kathy until Eli cried. Kathy attempted to get him but Elliot stopped her, he'll take care of their son despite being shot twice ( : "Wildlife"). The next year, their son Dickie, who now wanted to be called Richard, got into trouble for trying to help his best friend, Shane Newsome, who had a history of drug problems that Elliot did not like. Shane and Dickie wanted to join the Army, even after Shane was found murdered, Dickie still wanted to join the Army, wanting Elliot to sign the consent forms that when he turned 18-years old, he would leave, but Elliot refused as he did not want to sign away his son ( : "Turmoil"). Some months later, Elliot was rattled by a threat down by a rich psychotic woman who made a threat to put out a hit on someone he loves so Elliot took Kathy and the kids to her sister's for safety. Once it was safe, Kathy and the children returned home. After 26 years of marriage, Elliot and Kathy were still happy being together and affectionate. In "Gray", Elliot went over to kiss Kathy after finding out that they were afraid to approach one another when they first met. In "Pop", Kathy found Elliot sitting on Eli's bed staring at him, a touching moment that Kathy left them alone; and in "Delinquent", Elliot and Kathy were sleeping in bed when Olivia called with news about trumped up molestation charges against Elliot had been dropped- while Kathy chatted with Elliot, he held her hand until she snuggled up to him. Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (11 seasons, 31 episodes): **Season 1: "Payback" • "A Single Life" • "...Or Just Look Like One" • "Hysteria" • "Wanderlust" • "Sophomore Jinx" • "Uncivilized" • "Chat Room" • "Nocturne" **Season 2: "Wrong Is Right" • "Countdown" **Season 3: "Popular" **Season 4: "Risk" **Season 5: "Home" **Season 6: "Blood **Season 8: "Clock" • "Cage" • "Scheherazade" • "Burned" • "Dependent" • "Annihilated" • "Screwed" **Season 9: "Alternate" • "Blinded" • "Paternity" **Season 10: "Swing" • "Wildlife" **Season 11: "Turmoil" **Season 12: "Gray" • "Pop" • "Delinquent" Category:SVU Characters Category:Females Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Hostages Category:Harassment Victims